Being Late For Love
by hannami08
Summary: [oneshot]What things are you ready to go through just for love? Is it like not seeing her on time just to prepare? Is it walking out in the rain? Is it saying sorry for what you did with the most unexpected way? Well for Yoh, maybe it is. YxA slight HxA


Hey there people! It has been a 'long time' now, ne? Not really? Oh well, it is, for me. Talk about schoolwork. Waaaah! Anyways, obviously, I had the time to write right now. And now I came up with this idea just because of a very funny T.V. commercial here in our country. Ahaha… so here, also a fic. for Valentine's Day! So here we go now.

Hope you like it.

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808008080808080808080808080808

_Okay… okay! Need patience here…_

_Patience._

_Patience?_

_Patience…!_

_Patie— Damn! Where did he go again this time! _

A very angry, frustrated, mad, furious, raging, and yeah, did I say angry, Anna stood under a roofed waiting shed, near the bus stop. It seems that she had been waiting for a whole hour and more, in that same old spot.

She even thought for a second that roots were beginning to 'grow' from her feet by now.

And yes, the reason for her annoyance …

The one and sole reason for her frustration in this very point of time, is none other than…

Her fiancé.

Yes, her fiancé. The one she was living with since they decided to. The one she was with through all those times.

The one she loved.

Loved? Of course she did. She just doesn't know he feels the same way back. And that somehow pained her heart.

But now? … He's dead.

Not literally though, but hey, everyone knows that even spirits could die again once Anna is, err, 'not in a good mood?'

Or so that's what it seems to be?

_Oh, how can he be so stupid! Doesn't he even use his mind!_

_Doesn't he keep in mind that he has done this thrice already since this week started? Aw, what the heck has gotten in to him anyways!_

_Hah! Yoh Asakura, you… are… SO… DEAD… later! And I mean it!_ She thought, as she started to look for an approaching bus, and decided to go home ahead since there were no signs of whom she was waiting for.

But then…

"Anna?"

She realized who the owner of the voice was and looked back with annoyance still etched on her face.

She didn't have to think for even a single minute just to know whom the person standing right in front of her is.

It's him, anyways. The one she was waiting for in two whole hours now. The reason why she was hotheaded at this point of time.

She did not have to do much for him to know that she was upset. Only the coldest scowl and a hand raised in mid-slap were enough.

He took notice of this and began to panic in his mind.

_Hm? What did I do now?_

He took a quick glance over the wall clock hanging on the post of the waiting shed and it read 5:00 p.m. They were supposed to meet at 3.

_Oh, what the--! But Horo Horo said that it was— Oh, I'm dead._

He winced at that thought.

It was then when she chose to speak and opened her mouth; but he noticed that, and his smile swiftly faded away, and he reacted as early as he can…

"Why did I do that?" he said hurriedly before she could even speak. " What took me so long? Why did I have to be late even if I know that it was already 2 hours past our meeting time?Why? Hah! I hate me! I hate me!" he said restlessly while slapping his face to give emphasis on the word 'hate'.

He wasn't being an insane guy who just chose to act stupid right now. He was just predicting every word that Anna 'would' say when she had the chance to speak.

She looked at him skeptically. _What on world has 'really' gotten into him now? he's acting…weird!_

Anna didn't know what kind of reaction was appropriate for now. She just wanted to slap that stupid look on his face for all the waiting she had done for him; yet she doesn't know why there was a part of her that just wanted to hug him, laugh at his cuteness and scold him for being late.

Then she realized, either way, there would be a slap, or a scold. So she knows that she is still upset.

But she didn't follow any of the 2 choices she had neither.

"Don't try to be cute." She spoke at last, with the coldest voice and piercing eyes she could place; and turned her heel to walk away.

"Anna, wait!" Yoh replied with panic, grabbing her wrist on impulse. "You don't understand, I—" **SLAP**

But still, the slap came.

"What part of it did I don't understand!" Anna questioned, annoyance still evident on her words.

By then, the sky didn't turn to be friendly at all and rain started to fall.

"My feet hurt. I need to go home now." she said, walking towards the bus that stopped in front of them on time.

"But—" Yoh motioned to follow her.

"And I mean **alone.**" She glared back warningly before boarding the bus.

**SIGH**

80808080808080808080

It was 5:30 when she reached 'their' home and noticed that there were more than three people, who were supposed to be Faust, Ryu and Tamao inside it. Besides those three, she saw Ren who was 'naturally' having a 'rumble' session with a certain blue-haired Ainu; Pirika, and Jun. There was also someone existing by the steps of their stairs, and he was no less than her fiancé's brother, of course.

All of them seem to have stopped what they were doing when they noticed her enter the house; slightly drenched in rain, face still set in a frown.

Jun was the first one to recover, and greeted Anna with a hello; and Anna nodded in response as a gesture, but she wasn't really in the mood for talking. She just went straightly upstairs with no words.

And seeing this as **NOT** a good sign, the others looked at each other with worried, confused, yet knowing faces.

And Hao was the one who spoke for them. "My brother did something again now, didn't he?"

The others shrugged.

"Well then, I think have to exit myself to the washroom for now, I guess." Hao continued as he started to walk upstairs, smirking from the time being.

Ren raised an eyebrow, and the others continued with what they were doing.

_Washroom? Nice, what a lame excuse._ Thought Ren.

80808080808080808080

Hao was supposed to knock on the bathroom door when it slid open and revealed a bathrobe-clad Anna. Yes, only in a **robe**. Her face from a frown to a shocked one.

Oh, and you know what happens next…

**SLAP**!

"Oww! What did you do that for Anna!" Hao winced, touching his soaring cheek.

"What the hell were you--!" she protested, as Hao cut her off placing his hand over her mouth.

"Shsssh! I know, I know! You don't have to spit your lungs out just to scold me." He replied knowingly in a whispering way. And she just glared at him venomously. "Ok, look, I didn't know you took a shower and will go out of there with that… **see through** bathrobe of yours." He added, studying her from head to toe, with that smirk still not leaving his stoic face.

Anna's face began to heat up, blushing, but mixed with ever and more urged, **annoyance**. It was too much. Too much **humiliation** in one day. First, her fiancé had started it; and now his twin brother is here adding up to her stress!

_Ooooh! So these Asakuras are really asking for it eh!_

She was near boiling point but decided to just ignore. "Shut up, you're in my way." Anna said, walking past him towards the door to her room. He took notice of her calm face, yet it bore something this time. and he was sure it was worry, sadness and annoyance. And he didn't want those to last.

"He did something stupid again now, didn't he?" He asked. Now seriously.

She halted into a stop. Her back still facing him.

"None of your business anyway, so why should I tell you? And besides, he's done it thrice this week already. Being late whenever we meet after school. He has done it for three consecutive days, so this isn't much of a shock now." Anna said sarcastically.

He was confused, she said that she didn't want to tell the reason of her bad mood, but she was spilling it all out now. He wanted to laugh at her display of pride yet failing to follow it, but he knew that would be a complete and straight **death wish**.

_Why was she so hurt and affected with what Yoh had done anyways?_

Well, he perfectly knew the answer. He definitely knew.

He knew she loved him. And that's the reason for her sorrow. That she was not sure if Yoh feels the same. But of course he knew perfectly well; Hao knew that his brother loved Anna more than anything else.

But he doesn't want Anna to be **this** hurt either, just because of his brother's deeds.

"My brother, he's really stupid sometimes you know." He started, staring at her back.

"What?" she suddenly asked and faced him now, and their eyes met.

"I said, that he's stupid sometimes. But sometimes, it's just his way on reacting to things on which he doesn't know how to react upon." He continued, ignoring the fact that Anna was growing confused by now.

"Wait a minute, just what are you **trying** to imply here?" Anna asked once more.

"I was implying that you should go to outside with him tonight. At least to the park, maybe? Oh yeah, just meet him there." Hao stated cheerfully now. His smirk spreading on his face again.

"What! How would I when he doesn't know? And— Wait, why should I anyways?" she countered.

"Because it's Valentines day."

80808080808080808080

It was not too long when Yoh reached home and sat straightly in the living room lifelessly.

He was about to speak when…

"We know. No need to explain further." Ren stated, his eyes closed.

"Hm? You know?… About Anna and I?" Yoh asked surprisingly, yet gloomily.

"Well, there was this **very upset** Anna that entered the house minutes ago…" started Pirika.

"A frown on her face…" added Tamao.

"Just walked straight upstairs without mentioning a single word…" Jun clarified.

"And here are **you**, showing up gloomily, completely soaking wet because of the rain. What more evidences were needed?" Horo finished, addressing his statement to Yoh.

"We didn't need to ask master Yoh." Ryu agreed.

"Oh, yeah. I should have known." Yoh replied, sulkily.

The others were confused.

"HoroHoro, what time is it exactly?" Yoh then asked.

"Oh, let me see, uhm, 3p.m.?" the Ainu replied, glancing over his watch.

"Yeah, right." Yoh replied waterfalls of tears flooding his face in a comedic way. "Huh? What do you mean?" Horo asked, confused.

Ren slapped his forehead for his friend's stupidity."It was the same time you gave us before Yoh parted with us in school to meet up with Anna."

The blue-haired one widened his eyes. "Wah!… You mean?…. So? What do you mean?" they all fell, animé style.

"Your watch stopped working silly! And you gave Yoh the wrong time, that's why he was late!" Pirika decided to react by her brother's stupidity. "Oh." Was all he could say when Hao showed up in the middle of their conclusions.

"Hey, everyone!" he beamed.

"So, you're back. Trouble using the washroom? You spent so much time in there." Ren addressed to him.

"Oh yeah, the toilet flush wasn't working." Hao said coolly.

Eyebrows were just raised.

"So Yoh, I heard you have a date tonight?" the older Asakura changed the subject.

"Huh? What are you talking about, aniki? I don't remember a date being held tonight." the younger one replied, puzzled.

"Oh, yes you do."

80808080808080808080

At the park, Anna was standing, leaning on the railings on the bridge of the lake. It made her remember the scene here 5 years ago. When he invited her to take a walk that night, before he left for America. She almost laughed. _5 years already, was it? Time was really passing quickly._

She smiled yet stopped, realizing that she was standing there for a whole straight 30minutes now.

_Oh, don't tell me he's into it again. Anna thought._

Another fifteen minutes have passed and still no sign of her fiancé. And worse, it started to rain again, this time it was harder. Good thing she brought an umbrella with her; but that doesn't matter now.

She closed her eyes, and used the umbrella, a vein popping on hear head. "That's it! You're really into it Yoh!" Anna screamed, knowing that no one would hear her, since she was alone there. She turned her heel and started to walk rather violently towards home.

Or so she thought she was alone?

"I know!" **He **stated back, making sure she heard **him** clearly, despite the hard rain pour.

This time, again, she didn't need to look back just to know who that person who answered her was. She stopped in her tracks though.

It was he, Yoh. Her fiancé. The one she was waiting for 50minutes now. The one she was to meet tonight, but was again, late.

"I know." He repeated.

"Oh? So you came. Where were you again? You had classes like what you told me at first? You got lost and didn't remember where to go, like what you said for the second? Or you just totally forgot about the time because I wasn't really a priority on your schedule anyways?" she asked continuously, tears forming on her eyes, and her voice was starting to break. Good thing she was facing opposite to him so that he coukdn't see her **almost-crying** face.

"Anna, please don't think like that. You were never—" Yoh replied rather panicking with every second that passes hearing Anna starting to cry, but was cut off…

"Please leave. I need to rest. We have school tomorrow." Anna said firmly not showing her breaking point. Her grip on the umbrella was tightening and her back was still facing Yoh.

"It's okay if you wish not to face me now. And it's okay if you do punishments to me for the following day. Blame me for all the things that happened lately, I don't mind. But please, just listen to me just this once?. . . . It's really getting cold here and I don't want you sick." Yoh pleaded, coughing with the last words.

Anna's eyes widened. It was then when she realized that it was still raining hard. And to think of it, Yoh is the type of person who wouldn't even mind to bring an umbrella just in case.

She whipped her face back, and looked at him now.

She fell.

There, he stood, holding three long-stemmed roses, his hair was down, some strands on his face because of the continuous fall of the rain. And yet he just stood there, waiting for her response he has a white shirt on him with the words:

"**I'm REALLY sorry. Please FORGIVE me?"**

She fell. She just fell.

And again, she didn't know how to react upon the situation now. but she just let the real her do what she was supposed to.

Yoh was looking on the ground to prevent all the rain from splashing into his face; and yes, to anticipate a slap or some sorts.

But none came.

Instead, he just realized that the rain wasn't touching him anymore. That he ceased to feel the raindrops.

"And I don't want you to get sick too, idiot." And it was her. **His** Anna. His Fiancée. The girl he loved. Loves, and will love for the rest of his life.

He looked at her and raised his head now.

Their eyes met.

"I thought you were going to leave me out here in the rain with a slapbecause of my deeds." Yoh half-asked smiling now.

"Actually, I was going to…" she replied, a smirk forming on her face. "I changed plans when I saw your **shirt**" Anna finished, jokingly.

And they both giggled.

_God, she really is beautiful. Especially with her smile and her laugh._

"What?" Anna asked. "Hm? Nothing. Maybe you'd like this one more?" Yoh inquired, showing a ring in front of her.

Her face lit up, and her eyes widened for the umpteenth time. She couldn't speak what she wanted to. Anna just watched Yoh slip the ring on her finger.

"I'm really sorry Anna. This was the reason why I was late this afternoon. I asked Horo if he could get this for me in the shop this morning because it would be to obvious if I'm the one who will get it since we walk to school together. So Horo, Ren and I met up after lunch so I could get it from him. Unfortunately, time got **messed** up, and there, I ended up being late again. And for the first two times when I was late, I was frantically asking aniki about ideas on what I could do for Valentine's Day since I wanted to surprise you. Eheheh… but I guess things just walked passed my brain and didn't get too much of the ideas, so we end up here; alone in the cold. I'm really sorry I di—" he was silenced by her finger on his lips.

"Shut up. You did a great job you know." She paused, smiling. "I love the rain."

He smiled too. A smile formed from assurance and security. And yes, from happiness.

Silence enveloped them as they were hugging each other for the last few minutes. And then Yoh finally spoke.

"Wait, I think I forgot something." He started.

"Hm? What is it?" She asked.

"This…"

She never had time to reply now, as his lips were totally sealed on hears. She didn't think twice and returned the kiss.

He managed to say, "I love you" between their kisses.

She replied with "I love you too."

Yoh smirked and added, "Yep, I love you more."

It is then when he earned a moan from her and he smirked.

She broke the kiss and glared at him," Stop smirking. You owe me more."

They walked back home together, naughty grins on their faces.

80808080808080808080

Hao stood outside the Asakura residence smiling. "Nice one. You have finally started acting less stupid now, Yoh." He said to himself. "Unlike me." He chuckled, looking at the black shirt he was wearing right now. And there was something printed on it, saying:

"**Will you be mine instead?"**

_Oh well, just in case…._

808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Ahahahah! Ok! I finished one today. I'm soooo happy! And yeah, **REVIEWS** would make me happier too. **SO** **PLEASE** **REVIEW**!

So, how was it? Nice? Bad? Too mushy? Senseless? Waaaah! Pls. tell me.

And yeah, Yoh's **SECOND** dialogue was the one taken from the T.V. commercial I was telling you earlier. Ahaha, don't know, but I just remember Yoh and Anna when I see that commercial. L.O.L.

Oh, and that t-shirt print thing? Ehehe, personal experience.

So again… HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! pls. **REVIEW**!


End file.
